


Wednesday Was Too Terrifying To Even Consider

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam was starting to like the Tuesdays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wednesday Was Too Terrifying To Even Consider

It sounded insane but the endless Tuesday was somewhat comforting to Sam. Sure, every day his brother would die but each time he knew it wouldn’t be forever. He knew within a few seconds he’d wake up, Dean would be alive and Asia would be blaring.

There was safety in the fact that no matter what he did, it would be cancelled out. He didn’t have to worry about consequences or tomorrows because there never was a tomorrow.

He might have finally cracked but he liked the endless string of Tuesdays and now Wednesday was too terrifying to even consider.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 16: Drabble Tree @ http://writerverse.livejournal.com  
> 


End file.
